1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding composition and a producing method thereof. Specifically, it relates to the injection molding composition and the producing method thereof that enables to reduce fluctuation of characteristics, and moreover, to improve the characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A powder injection molding method is a method of mold filling by obtaining a compounded mixture wherein binders are compounded in base powder of metal and metal oxide and injecting the mixture into a mold. With this injection molding method, it enables to effectively obtain an intricately-shaped molding in a short time
Japanese Patent Application on Publication No. S62-41759 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-33006 describe about mixing magnetic materials such as a ferrite magnetic powder and the like and plural binders and additives by a kneader and the like, and the mixture thereby obtained is injection molded.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S62-41759 and Japanese Patent Application Publication. No. H5-33006, a mixture is obtained by having additives such as binders and the like included, at a specified percentage with respect to the weight of base powder. There was a problem that fluctuation occurred in the flow characteristic of this mixture.
As a result, fluctuation occurred in characteristics of strength and the like of molded articles obtained, by molding the mixture as well. Further, it also affected a characteristic of a sintered body.